Erusian SFSR
The Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Erusea SFSR/ESFSR) is a Second Life Nation/Military based off of the fictional country of "Erusea". Roleplay is heavily promoted. Led by the Commissar of War, Nadav Vaher, and General Secretary of the Communist Party of Erusea, Grey Nolder. The Erusian SFSR is a small Federal Socialist Republic under the tenants of Trotskyism; fueling international revolution whilst working in opposition to both capitalism and Stalinism. The government and the political organization of the country are defined by the major political party, the CPE. The Erusian SFSR is controlled through the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Erusea, which holds power of both the social, and economic aspects of the nation. The military control of the Erusian SFSR's armed forces is conducted through the Central Military Commission, or CMC, which reports directly to the Central Committee. The current head of the Central Military Commission, the People's Commissar of War, is Nadav Vaher. Nadav Vaher also holds high standing within the Central Committee, and is second in line for the position of General Secretary. The arms of the Erusian SFSR consist of a sickle and hammer against a globe depicted in the rays of the sun and surrounded by ears of grain with the inscription "Bastion of People's Friendship!" At the top of the arms is a five-pointed star. The Erusian flag is of red cloth with the sickle and hammer depicted in gold in the upper corner near the staff and above them a five-pointed red star bordered in gold. The flag of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic presents itself as a red rectangular sheet with a light-blue stripe at the pole extending all the width. The national anthem of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic is the Internationale. History: The Revolutionary War The Erusian Revolution, or Erusian Revolutionary War, refers to a series of revolutions in Erusea, and the events surrounding them. These revolutions had the effect of completely changing the nature of society within the Erusian Empire and transforming the Erusian state, which ultimately led to the replacement of the old Noble autocracy with the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. The February Revolution was a spontaneous popular revolution focused around Aykhal. In the chaos, members of the Nobility assumed control of the country, forming the Erusian Provisional Government. The army leadership felt they did not have the means to suppress the revolution and Burke II, the last Noble of Erusea, abdicated, effectively leaving the Provisional Government in power. (Burke and his staff were later evacuated by the Provisional Government to the Fold Mountains allegedly to protect them from the rising tide of revolution. There they lived in the former Governor's Mansion in considerable comfort until the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party came into power within Aykhal. He and his staff were executed by firing squad in July of that year without a trial.) The Soviets (workers' councils) which were led by more radical socialist factions initially permitted the new government to rule but insisted on a prerogative to influence the government and control various militias. The February Revolution took place in the context of the Third Sandsbury War, with much of the army in a state of mutiny. A period of dual power eventuated, in which the Provisional Government held state power and the national network of Soviets, led by socialists, had the allegiance of the lower-class citizens and the political left. During this chaotic period there were frequent mutinies and many strikes. The Provisional Government chose to remain in the war, whereas the policy of the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party and other socialist factions was to abandon the war effort. The MESDLP formed workers militas into the Red Guards (later the Red Army) over which they exerted substantial control. In the November Revolution, the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party, led by Grey Nolder and Nadav Vaher, and the workers' Soviets, overthrew the Provisional Government in Aykhal. The MESDLP appointed themselves as leaders of various government ministries and seized control of the countryside, establishing the NKVD to ruthlessly quash dissent. The MESDLP leadership signed a peace treaty with the Western regions in March. A civil war erupted between the Red and White (nationalist) factions, which was to continue for several years, with the MESDLP ultimately victorious. In this way the Revolution paved the way for the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. While many notable historical events occurred in Central and Aykhal, there was also a broadly-based movement in cities throughout the state, among national minorities throughout the empire, and in the rural areas, where peasants seized and redistributed land. The Marxist Erusean Social Democratic Labor Party evolved into the Communist Party of Erusea. While the Erusian SFSR is not a "one-party state" (although many proponents against the repubic openly argue against the fact), the Communist Party of Erusea holds the political seat through support and approval of nearly the entire population. Foreign Interference Throughout the Erusian Revolutionary War, many foreign powers made quick action to attempt to bolster the White forces and aristocracy for their own agendas, but over-all the most notable foreign implication came from the Ordo Imperialis, a force who was greatly out-spoken, and direct in their criticism against the Soviets and the formation of the Soviet State. Throughout the conflicts within Erusea, the Ordo Imperialis, at many times blatantly obvious, conducted an in-depth proxy war against the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party. Frumentarii units attempted to drill their way into Red Guard units, as other sought out to grasp administrative positions and cause confusion and deterioration within, eventually sending all-out military support to Nationalist forces towards the later part of the war, resulting in war crimes, such as the famed "Esequor Incident". Most Frumentarii personnel were easily located, arrested by what was at the time the beginings of the NKVD, and publically executed without trial. Some members of the Frumentarii at the time, such as Intus Infinity, were deported, while others managed to escape the gallows. Although most foreign action was embedded from Titan, there is evidence that other Iron Symphony factions, and Sovreign Regime units had attempted to achieve similar goals. All of which failed, or were uncovered and destroyed. Outcomes The Decree on Land ratified the actions of the peasants who throughout Erusea seized private land and redistributed it among themselves. The Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party viewed themselves as representing an alliance of workers and peasants and memorialized that understanding with the Fourth International on the flag and coat of arms of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Other decrees: *The Erusian banks were all nationalized. *Control of the factories was given to the soviets. *Private bank accounts were confiscated. *The Church's properties (including bank accounts) were seized. *Wages were fixed at higher rates than during the wars and a shorter, seven-hour working day was introduced. *All foreign debts were repudiated. Red Guards Era "The Red Guards (Also known as the 'People's Militia') are armed groups of workers and civilians used as the main strike force of the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labour Party (MESDLP). Red Guards are the base for the forming of the Red Army and the formation and protection of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic." The Red Guards marked the beginning of the Erusian SFSR Red Army. The Red Guards were not yet considered a full fledged military. There was no established ranking system, as well as no real base of operations. All members of the Red Guards held more or less the same rank, with unofficial officer staff. The Red Guards had operated out of the Adeptus Minor empire during it's early years, the only international front that recognized the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party as a legitimate movement and politcal power. The Red Guards remained heavily loyal to their foreign comrades, and for the most part, served as the majority of the Empire's military force, acting as the majority of their offensive and defensive strength. Their most noteable victory, aside with the storming of Dorien, was the victory against the coalition forces of the imperialist Sovreign Regime, which attempted to invade the Western "borders" in September of 2008. "Monday, September 22, 2008 16:51SLT--WESTERN ERUSEA The mood in the desert was bitter-sweet today, soon after Erusian Ground Forces twarted a massive coalition attack onto the military buffer zone conducted by the Sovereign Regime, a mandate went through the ranks from the Central Committee, ordering the pull-out of Erusian forces from the area due to the collapsing empire of the Adeptus Minor. Greatly over-extended, the victorious forces packed their gear, and began their pull-out. Rolling NorthEast, the sun setting to their backs, Fold-Mountains on the horizon; leaving a lone crimson banner waving in the dry wind of dusk, planted firmly in the shifting sands it once commanded." The Esequor Incidcent During the early to middle days of revolution, whilst the entire region was in a state of what seemed to be perpetual chaos and disintegration, and before the Red Guards or the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party had formed any official ties, many Red Guard units held up 'Red' strong-points across surrounding towns in and around Soviet-controlled territory to act as military buffer-zones and safe-havens for citizens, offering protection from the surrounding pockets of conflicts. Many towns at this time formed their own militia units, refusing to align themselves with either Red or White units, such as the small town of Esequor within the Ulus Oblast, near the town of Aykhal, the administrative center of the Ulus Oblast and at the time, the center of the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party's operations. The town of Esequor was, at the time, an independent coal mining town under the unofficial protection of the Red Guards. The White forces over the past year had dwindled from nationalist forces, to coalitions of foreign allied powers working in conjuction with Erusian Nobles in an effort to over-throw the revolution and restore Nobility into power. A large force of this coalition was made up of units of the Ordo Imperialis, who openly opposed the formation of the Soviet state, and were working to squash the revolution and remain in proxy control of Erusea. Over the past months, they had been on a streak of broken victory, encountering growing defeat as they attempted to hold their ground close to Aykhal. It was at this time they sent out an expeditionary offensive to spearhead into Soviet territory. On July 14th, they set their gaze in the direction of Esequor. At the time of the Ordo advance, the militia, which has previously fallen-in with Red Guard units, were dispatched to the North to bolster strongholds in the wake of conflicts, the town was left undefended and open to be seized. Ordo Imperialis units rolled into the region at noon, ordering citizens to relocate themselves to the town-center as Terra forces scoured the town and mine facilites, and set-up temporary camp. With new intelligence of Red Guard activity in the area, Ordo Imperialis forces began to re-organize to flank to the South by six o'clock that afternoon in an attempt to route surrounding enemy detachments, reportedly. In truth, the Red Guard units were not scheduled to return South until the following morning, and when they did, they were welcomed to a town of smoking ash, and small fires, a black horizon of smoke that rose silently from the tree-tops. Corpses were found with arms bound and gunshot wounds to the head, the mass majority of the town's inhabitants had been marched into the mine, and were burned alive by Terra forces, the mine today remains smoldering, and most remains have yet to be recovered. All structures in the town were arsoned, the rail-line, the main source of transportation, was crippled with demolition charges; a tattered banner of the Ordo Imperialis stabbed firmly between the tracks, skulls impaled down the top of the staff. The local farms were set aflame, and the inhabitants shot outside their homes along with livestock. Today, other than rubble and a monument, there is nothing left of the town except smoke rising from the mine itself. The official death-toll to this day is unknown, though it seems to be clear the entire population was killed-off, except for a single survivor, Scarlet Flaks, who still lives today in Aykhal. The "Esequor Incidient" is one of many war crimes committed by White forces, and is considered to be the defining factor between current relations with the Ordo Imperialis/Iron Symphony forces and the Erusian SFSR to this day, left at a cold glare. Two months later the Ordo Imperialis forces were officially defeated near the Fold Mountains. The survivors were taken as prisoners of war for a mere three hours. During this time they were convicted of war crimes, given a faux trial and sentenced to death by unanimous decision, and publically hung. The "Esequor Incident" is considered one of many war crimes committed by the Ordo Imperialis, Ordo Frumentarii units, and other White forces during the Erusian Revolutionary War, many of which remain undocumented to this day. Although the Erusian government refuses to acknowledge any war crimes commited by Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party forces, there are a few well-documented cases, such as the slaughter of the Lord Burke, and the "Forest Affair": the storming of one of a noble's private estate, Lady Patricia I, where thirty-five close associates of the noble, including herself and an estimated fifty other individuals implicated, along with a personal guard unit, were detained and imprisoned by Red Guard units for a period of two days before being accused guilty of 'crimes against the Erusian people', and sentenced to death by firing squads. An unknown number of other individuals found at the estate were detained (officially listed as "liberated") and re-located. The "Forest Affair" is one of many cases of Erusian violence against the former aristocracy. The Esequor Memorial, located along-side the monument for the fallen in Aykhal, stands as a memory to not only the citizens of Esequor, but to all civilians and soldiers that perished during the Erusian Revolutionary War. A plaque reads: "Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy." Erusian Red Army The Erusian SFSR Red Army is the unified military organization of all land, sea, and air forces of the Erusian SFSR. The Red Army was the armed force first organized by the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party during the Erusian Revolutionary War, and is today the army of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Military service is compulsory for all men and women of age. A draft has never been enforced due to large numbers of volunteers. Demobilized servicemen are carried in a ready reserve, (The new "Red Guards"; which acts today as a military reserve and milita organization under the wing of the Central Military Commission) which is reinforced by a standby reserve of veterans and by the militia. The Red Army is formally under the command of the Central Military Commission of the Communist Party of Erusea. The People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs (Third Chief Directorate) assures continuing CPE control over the armed forces. The political and military leaderships has made a concerted effort to create a professional military force restricted to national defense and to the provision of assistance in domestic economic construction and emergency relief. This conception of the role of the Red Army requires the promotion of specialized officers who can understand modern weaponry and handle combined arms operations. Troops around the country are stationed in seven military regions, two major regions being that of region one, Central, also known as "A.S. One", and region two stationed in and around Aykhal of the Ulas Oblast. These seven military stations, along with the pan-Erusian militia and Red Guard detachments, ensure the complete security of the Soviet State. At the current state, although the Erusian government recognizes itself to hold a military strength, the true power of the Erusians has been up in the air. A majority of the Red Army are still organized into milita-styled units, and no formal military structure has yet to be in place. Weapons and munitions are greatly out-dated, and most gear used by the Red Army dates back to before the revolution. Commissariat of Internal Affairs NKVD "The Commissariat for Internal Affairs, also known as the People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs or State Security, is the umbrella organization serving as the Politburo's premier security agency, secret police, special operations and intelligence agency of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic." The NKVD are the special forces and secret intelligence bureau of the Erusian SFSR. Only those who have served from the Great November Socialist Revolution or have shown exceptional skill were awarded this position. NKVD members are kept secret in order to preserve the safety of intenal security, and the security of all personnel working within Internal Affairs. NKVD usually appear in the form of First Chief Directorate's "Vympel" unit, a dedicated OSNAZ unit for the First Chief Dictorate; performing a broad range of special operations and services under the wing of the Commissariat. Personnel of the NKVD are given superior training (mainly due to sheer experience) and equipment, apart from non-NKVD personnel of the same rank, although as the Commissariat has evolved, many of these origional protocols have begun to deteriorate, and the NKVD has grown into a more general administrative body of internal affairs. All internal affairs are handled by this group, and unlike the special forces in other Second Life militaries, the members of the NKVD play a big role in providing intelligence to the rest of the Erusian SFSR and controlling both the political, social, and military spectrums of the nation. Erusian SFSR Foreign Relations The Erusian SFSR operates under an unofficial isolationist policy, with few strong alliances between individual groups, such as the Republic of Falkasia. Most foreign relations abide by the Soviet Constitution mandates for foreign policy (Articles 28, 29, and 30). Relations between the Iron Symphony have always been unstable, and all personnel of Iron Symphony member-states, especially that of the Ordo Imperialis, are not welcome within any Erusian controlled territory. The standing orders since the revolution are "shoot on sight" for all Ordo personnel, with most other foreign personnel simply being deported. Deportation also applies to members of the Commonwealth alliance-pact. " Article 29. The Erusian's relations with other states are based on observance of the following principles: sovereign equality; mutual renunciation of the use or threat of force; inviolability of frontiers; territorial integrity of states; peaceful settlement of disputes; non-intervention in internal affairs; respect for human rights and fundamental freedoms; the equal rights of peoples and their right to decide their own destiny; co-operation among states; and fulfilment in good faith of obligations arising from the generally recognised principles and rules of international law, and from the international treaties signed by the Erusian SFSR." The Erusian SFSR refuses to sign any treaties with the Iron Symphony, or any member-states. It continues to hold a strong 'anti-IS' policy, and denounces the Ordo Imperialis completely. The Erusian SFSR has preemptively rejected any and all cooporation with the Iron Symphony or Iron Symphony member-states. Such action has placed the republic into a pseudo-Cold War with the Iron Symphony, a state of seemingly indefinite silent agression. The Erusian SFSR has officially placed itself 'neutral' in terms of relations with the Commonwealth, sans member-states such as Sparta and 2142 which are looked down upon strongly, and openly criticized. General Secretary Nolder remarked, "They have no future with Erusea, on any friendly terms." Relations with the Second Life Sky Navy have also been on less-than-steady terms. The Erusian SFSR is strong allies with the Republic of Falkasia, and has dedicated itself to international cooporation with the Republic, and pleged full-assistance in the development of the Falkasian armed forces, economic and political development, and national defence. Geography The Atlantic Ocean borders Erusea's southeast; the Erusian Sea is to the east; the Arctic Ocean is to the north; and Velgr Bay is to the west. The Erusian SFSR is, for the majority, composed of rough terrain, with the Fold Mountains occupying most of the republic's territory. Elevations rise suddenly and steeply near the coast. The general climate of Erusea generally varies between humid continental and subartic. Winters are particularly harsh. Economy The Erusian SFSR operates under a centrally planned economy, and is based on a system of state ownership. The Erusian SFSR is one of the world's top manufacturers of a large number of basic and heavy industrial products, but it lags behind in the output of light industrial production and consumer durables. Agriculture of the Erusian SFSR is organized into a system of collective farms. Agriculture makes up the mass majority of the Erusian economy, with most of the country's inhabited lands being that of farmland and rural townships. Larger towns and cities center around the manufacturing of industrial products and military ordinances. The foundation of the economic system of the Erusian SFSR is socialist ownership of the means of production in the form of state property (belonging to all the people), and collective farm-and-co-operative property. Socialist ownership also embraces the property of trade unions and other public organisations which they require to carry out their purposes under these rules. The state protects socialist property and provides conditions for its growth. No one has the right to use socialist property for person gain or other selfish ends. State property, i.e. the common property of the Soviet people, is the principal form of socialist property. The land, its minerals, waters, and forests are the exclusive property of the state. The state owns the basic means of production in industry, construction, and agriculture; means of transport and communication; the banks; the property of state-run trade organisations and public utilities, and other state-run undertakings; most urban housing; and other property necessary for state purposes. Almost all of Erusea's energy needs are catered to through the use of clean energy: natural gas and geothermic energy, abundant in Erusea's geography, supplying heat and electricity across the republic. Politics The Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic is a socialist state of the whole people, expressing the will and interests of the workers, peasants, and intelligentsia, the working people of all the nations and nationalities of the country. All power in the Erusian SFSR belongs to the people. The people exercise state power through Soviets of People's Deputies, which constitute the political foundation of the Erusian SFSR. All other state bodies are under the control of, and accountable to, the Soviets of People's Deputies. The Soviet state is organised and functions on the principle of democratic centralism, namely the electiveness of all bodies of state authority from the lowest to the highest, their accountability to the people, and the obligation of lower bodies to observe the decisions of higher ones. Democratic centralism combines central leadership with local initiative and creative activity and with the responsibility of the each state body and official for the work entrusted to them. The Soviet state and all its bodies function on the basis of socialist law, ensure the maintenance of law and order, and safeguard the interests of society and the rights and freedoms of citizens. State organisations, public organisations and officials shall observe the Constitution of the Erusian SFSR and Soviet laws at all times, regardless of conditions or situations. The Constitution of the Erusian SFSR is supreme law. The leading and guiding force of the Soviet society and the nucleus of its political system, of all state organisations and public organisations, is the Communist Party of Erusea. The CPE exists for the people and serves the people. The Communist Party, armed with Marxism-Leninism, determines the general perspectives of the development of society and the course of the home and foreign policy of the Erusian SFSR, directs the great constructive work of the Soviet people, and imparts a planned, systematic and theoretically substantiated character to their struggle for the victory of communism. All party organisations shall function within the framework of the Constitution of the Erusian SFSR. Equipment and Weapons Although the Erusian SFSR has no -official- ties to Russia or the Soviet Union, -many- aspects of it, especially it's use of munitions, closely resembles munitions and weaponry from the old "Soviet-Bloc". Type 09A1 The Type09A1 is a 7.62x39mm assault rifle of Erusian design, accepted into service with the Erusian Red Army in 2009 as the new standard-issue assault weapon. The rifle was developed in response to a requirement to replace existing 7.62 mm Type17 and Type17M (Or Type08) service rifles, which was pursued in the later half of 2008. The Erusian North Industries Corporation developed the Type09 prototype, which was a comprehensive replacement to the Type17 rifles. The Type09A1 is a select-fire, gas-operated firearm with a short-stroke gas piston system. The rotating bolt is locked via two locking lugs. A spring extractor is fitted inside the bolt assembly, while a fixed protrusion in the receiver housing is designed to eject spent cartridge casings. The firearm uses a hammer-type striking mechanism and a trigger group that enables semi-automatic and fully automatic firing modes. The fire selector lever, which is also the manual safety toggle, can occupy one of three positions: the top "safe" setting (the trigger and bolt carrier are both disabled mechanically), the middle setting-continuous fire (fully automatic), and the bottom setting:semi-automatic fire mode. The rifle feeds from curved box magazines made of an impact-resistant polymer (empty weight: 0.16 kg), with a 30-round capacity of double-stacked cartridges. These magazines are also interchangeable with standard Type17 magazines. The weapon’s barrel has a multipurpose muzzle attachment, which performs the role of a muzzle brake, recoil compensator and flash suppressor or a blank-firing adaptor. The muzzle device is held in place by a spring-loaded button and is quickly detachable. The distinctive muzzle brake features a large expansion chamber, two symmetrical vertical cuts at the forward end of the brake and three vent holes positioned to prevent muzzle climb and lateral shift to the right (for right-handed shooters). A flat plate near the end of the brake produces a forward thrust when emerging exhaust gases strike its surface, eliminating nearly all felt recoil. The muzzle brake prevents backblast from reaching the firer, although it is reported to be harsh on bystanders as the muzzle gases are dispersed to the sides. The firearm is equipped with iron sights that consist of a rotary rear drum and semi-hooded front post. The rear sight, mechanically adjustable for both windage and elevation, has an open notch used to fire up to 100 m and three apertures used for: 200, 300 and 400 m. The receiver cover has a picatinny rail used to mount optical sights (i.e. a KMC ACOG or night vision equipment such as the EsqCorp VV400 sight). Additionally the rifle can be adapted to use high-power optical sights, such as Erusian PSO scopes, through the use of a receiver-mounted side-rail. The Type09A1 has a tubular metal polymer-coated stock that folds to the right side. Both the forward handguard and pistol grip are made of a synthetic polymer tinted dark olive drab. The rifle can be used with a lightweight barrel-mounted bipod or a 40 mm under-slung grenade launcher attachment. The rifle can also be fitted with a railed gas block attachment used to mount a tactical flashlight. For maintenance the weapon is field stripped into the following components: receiver and barrel, bolt carrier, bolt, return mechanism, gas tube, receiver cover and magazine. The Type09A1 is chambered for the intermediate 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge. The Type09A1 is produced by the state-run Erusian North Industries Corporation, which acts more or less as a design bureau for most of the military contracts. Although produced and distributed strictly for the use of the Erusian Armed Forces as a military-standard assault rifle, the Kerberos Manufacturing Company purchases and sells the Type09A1 as a licensed distributor. RGD-5 The standard grenade of the Erusian SFSR armed forces. The RGD-5 is a simple anti-personnel fragmentation hand-grenade. It's low-costs and high performance make it a prized design. The distance the grenade can be thrown is estimated at 40-50 metres. An internal fragmentation liner generates approximately 350 fragments upon detonation. This grenade can inflict "injuries" out to 10 metres from the site of detonation. The RGD-5 uses a UZRGM fuze, which can be easily cut to change the detonation dely. A distinguishing mark of the RGD-5 is within the fuze itself. When an RGD-5 grenade is thrown, it is possible to hear a loud "pop" as the fuze ignites and begins to burn. PMN-76 The Anti-Personnel landmine is the ground based explosive used by the Erusian SFSR for creating effective minefields. The PMN-76 and PMN-76-1 (sometimes referred to as the Black Widow) are blast type anti-personnel mines designed and manufactured in Erusea. It is one of the most widely used and commonly found devices during demining operations. The PMN-76 mine is particularly deadly because it contains an unusually large explosive filling. In general, anti-personnel blast mines (e.g. the KMC-50) are designed to destroy all or part of a victim's foot. In contrast, a PMN mine often destroys a victim's entire leg and abdomen area, in addition to inflicting severe injuries across the rest of the body. A typical anti-personnel blast landmine contains approximately 50 grams of explosive, which is less than a quarter of the explosive charge within a PMN-76. The PMN-76-1 also has a large explosive filling when compared to many other anti-personnel landmines. Category: Military Category: Erusian SFSR Category: Military Groups